Un amour vert
by LeaCroustichat
Summary: Lloyd à la vie très dure au lycée. Mais ça n'échappe pas à Kai qui aurait un ou deux trucs à dire. Mon premier yaoi, donc yaoi amateur et très soft. ( Kai X Lloyd)


**Bon, j'ai juste regardé le meme animé de SMILE avec Lloyd et un AMV du pairing Greenflame et cette fic a jaillie.**

 **C'est mon tout premier yaoi et il est très soft. Donc venez pas me hurler dessus en me disant que c'est nul ou qu'il y a trop d'erreur par e que c'est la première fois que j'en écris un.**

 **Cordialement, moi. (qui est en position fœtale de sécurité en attendant des quelconques critiques des fan de la franchise)**

Ça faisait un moment qu'on savait que Lloyd était le fils de Lord Garmadon et pour être honnête, on avait du mal à l'accepter. Et pourtant au fil du temps, Lloyd avait fait ses preuves et nous avait montré dans quel camps il était.

Mais même aujourd'hui, tout le monde ne le voyait pas du même œil que nous.

Je le voyait, presque tout le temps encapuchonné au lycée et en public pour éviter d'attirer l'attention...en vain. Il subissait quotidiennement les insultes et les coups bas des autres élève sans broncher ni pleurer ni s'énerver.

Mais le soir, dans le dojo, il frappait les mannequins comme un possédé en pleurant de douleur et de rage. Et à chaque fois qu'il ressortait complètement épuisé, il nous disait « Tout va bien, la journée a été longue, c'est tout ».

Jay, Cole, Zane et Nya ne pouvaient que le laisser se débrouiller parce qu'il refusait la moindre aide de notre part dans ses problèmes. Mais moi...je brûlait d'envie d'aller le voir...le prendre dans mes bras, le cajoler, lui montrer à quel point je m'inquiète pour lui...à quel point je l'aime…

Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment ce garçon, autrefois têtu, espiègle et manipulatif de 10 ans a pu devenir ce beau mec de 16 ans calme, réfléchi et puissant juste avec le Thé des adultes.

Tout m'a surpris chez lui ses liens de parenté, son attitude, son passé...et sa capacité à assumer seul la responsabilité d'être le Ninja Vert….et sa beauté extrême dans le corps d'un adolescent de 16 ans.

Aujourd'hui encore, je l'ai vu se faire insulter. Mais quand il ont commencé à le frapper sans retenue, j'ai perdu le contrôle, j'ai foncé et je les ai mis au tapis un par un et je me suis mis devant Lloyd pour le protéger.

-Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire ?

-Kai ? Pourquoi tu défend ce monstre ? Me demanda un élève

-Ce n'est pas un monstre ! Partez !

Mon expression et mon haussement de voix a dû les surprendre puisqu'ils sont tous partis sans rien dire.

Je me suis retourné vers Lloyd et je me suis mis à sa hauteur. J'ai légèrement soulevé sa capuche et j'ai vu son visage noyé de larmes. Je n'ai pas réfléchi et je l'ai transporté au repaire, qui était heureusement vide.

Je l'ai déposé sur mon lit et je lui ai retiré son sweat et son tee-shirt, qui a révélé un torse fin et musclé couvert d'hématomes.

Cette vue me faisait mal...et me mettait terriblement en colère.

-Lloyd...tu devrais te reposer…

-Ouais…

J'ai commencé à repartir quand il m'a interpellé.

-Kai !

-Oui ?

-...merci pour tout a l'heure…

-..De rien…

Son visage était rougit par les pleurs et son regard luisait de reconnaissance.

J'ai refermé la porte dès qu'il s'était glissé sous les couvertures et je me suis dirigé d'un pas rapide vers le dojo.

J'ai fermé les cloisons et quand j'ai remarqué les mannequins, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de visualiser ces sales types qui martyrisent Lloyd...mon doux Lloyd…

J'ai commencé a les frapper de toutes mes forces, les insulter. J'avais tellement envie de les voir mourir les uns après les autres que j'ai commencé a brûler les mannequins en hurlant.

-Mourrez ! Brûlez ! CREVEZ !

-K..Kai ?

Je me suis retourné et je l'ai vu, ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés et bouclés et ses yeux verts remplis de peur. Je me suis arrêté net et je me rend compte que je lui fais peur.

-Lloyd...tu devrais dormir…

-Comment tu veux que je dorme alors que tu es prêt à..à tuer la plupart des élèves du lycée ?!

Sans réfléchir, je l'ai poussé au sol et j'ai commencer à m'énerver.

-Et comment tu veux que je reste calme ?! Tu te fais presque maltraiter par les autres et tu ne réagis pas ! Tu pense peut-être que tes excuses passent avec les autres mais pas avec moi ! Je te vois frapper ses mannequins tout les soirs et souffrir et tu ne veux aucune réaction de ma part?! Comment tu veux que je reste calme alors que je sais que tu souffre à en crever ? Tu ne vois pas à quel point je tiens à toi ?

-Kai…

-Ouvre les yeux bon sang, on s'inquiète tous ! Pourquoi tu ne nous laisse pas t'aider ?! On veux t'aider ! JE veux t'aider ! Te protéger et te consoler ! Bon sang Lloyd tu ne vois pas à quel point je t'aime ?!

-K...Kai…

Sa voix était faible et tremblotante...comme lui en ce moment…

Je me suis mis à genoux devant lui et je l'ai pris contre moi.

Je l'ai laissé pleuré jusqu'à ce que mon haut ne puisse plus absorbé ses larmes et je l'ai cajolé un long moment avant que je puisse parler calmement.

-Lloyd...je suis désolé...je ne voulais pas m'énerver, Encore moins te faire peur mais comprend moi...j'ai tellement peur de te perdre…

-J...je ne voulais pas vous mêler à ça….je ne voulais pas...que vous en souffriez…Mais j'avais tant besoin d'aide...refuser la votre me brisait...surtout...la tienne…

Il relève un peu sa tête et dépose un baiser timide sur mes lèvres.

-Je voulais que tu me protège…mais j'avais tellement peur que tu devienne une cible...Je ne voulais pas que...que la personne que j'aime souffre à cause de moi…

-Lloyd...promet-moi que tu nous demandera de l'aide…

-C..c'est promis…

-Et...laisse moi t'aimer comme tu le mérite…

-D...d'accord Kai…

Son visage rouge était tout simplement irrésistible...je l'ai embrassé doucement...longuement en entrant ma langue pour caresser la sienne avant de m'écarter un petit peu.

-Je t'aime Lloyd…

-M..moi aussi...je t'aime Kai…

Je l'ai retransporté dans mon lit et on s'est endormis collés l'un à l'autre.

Quand je me suis réveillé, il était blotti contre mon torse et affichait une mine sereine.

J'ai caressé ses boucles blondes et admiré son si beau visage jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille.

-Bonjour Kai…

-Salut Lloyd…

Quand on est sortis pour manger, personne n'a posé de questions, mais ils avaient sans doute compris ce qu'il se passait entre nous. Et une fois au lycée, personne n'a osé s'approcher de mon petit protégé en me voyant lui tenir la main et l'embrasser amoureusement.

En fait, plus personne n'a voulu s'approcher de Lloyd ou même dire du mal de lui depuis que notre couple avait fait le tour de Ninjago City.

-Merci Kai...merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi…

-Mais c'est normal puisque je t'aime, non ?

Il m'a souris et on a continué notre petite vie tranquille de ninjas….La plus belle des vies qui soit.


End file.
